The invention relates to a process for the coating of glue onto blanks for the production of hinge-lid packs for receiving cigarette groups wrapped in an inner blank, the blank having regions limited by folding lines, for the formation of a pack part and of a lid connected to the latter in an articulated manner, the pack part consisting of a front wall, a rear wall, side tabs for forming two-layer sidewalls, a bottom wall and, if appropriate, bottom corner tabs, and the lid consisting of a lid front wall, lid rear wall, lid side tabs, lid top wall and, if appropriate, a lid inner tab fastened to the inside of the lid front wall, and furthermore a collar having a collar front wall and collar side tabs being connected to the front wall and folding tabs to one another by means of glue.
Hinge-lid packs are a form of packaging used throughout the world for cigarettes and other material to be packaged. The construction of a hinge-lid pack makes it necessary for folding tabs to be connected to one another by adhesive bonding. Furthermore, separate blanks are to be fixed within the hinge-lid pack by means of glue, namely especially the collar and the inner wrapping of the cigarette group or the like.
The glue has hitherto predominantly been coated onto the blank or onto the partially folded hinge-lid pack by glue-coating members, in such a way that strip-shaped or large-area glue places are formed.